Goodbye to a, Finn Hudson
by glost
Summary: Before you read the Fic I must start off by saying this was extremly hard for me to write and asked, Bubba and Finn Hudson from the gleeforum to profread it before hand getting used to this is going to be hard, but this was a helpful step, So please if you are not ready do not go on.


**In Memory of Cory and Finn**

This guy was clearly an amazing person, seeing so many people mourn his death. It's nice to see that even none fans have their prayers/wishes/hopes all for his loved ones. We lost some great people and it'll be hard to accept this loss, but I wanna say that although we may not see Finn Hudson on our show anymore, and no matter what happens to him. Finn Hudson will always live within us, we take his quips, his advice, his love for his friends, and we use it as examples of how to live. Cory's contribution to him was great and picking someone else will be close to impossible. Cory and Finn will always be close to me for their accomplishments, for making me believe, and achieve, for being there and knowing I can look up to him. Cory's beliefs and advice will also live with us. Finn continues to inspire me, which is why I plan to continue my stories, and to start this topic which I hope will help us all during this difficult time. Thank you Cory for portraying this amazing character who inspired so many.

Finn Hudson walked into McKinley holding a small casual brief case, He had worried look expressed on his face as he began to run down the halls. He stopped. It was so empty, not only the school, but the way he felt. Nothing seemed to hold him down, nothing worrying him. Except, the time, he can't keep the glee club waiting on his first day back. He began down the halls again entering to an empty Choir room. Finn was confused.

Finn: Hello? Guys, Um,

Finn-(Huh, did Mr. Schue reschedule or something.)

He walked back out into the hall. Walked a bit then stopped at some seemingly random lockers. He had gotten a chill. He looked to his left and saw a very faint and faded image of a person. He knew her, Sugar, Yes It was Sugar Motta at her locker. He smiled and began walking up to her.

Finn: Sugar!

Finn paused, someone else had said her name at the exact same time, and she turned to him. It was Himself Finn only Faint and faded like she was.

Finn: Hey, I know Rachel was a bit rude back there, but, this club has been her sort of baby and she feels like she needs to just approve of you before you join. I'm sure you're going to get in Don't worry about it.

Finn placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Sugar: I don't really know who you or Rachel is but thanks,

Sugar turns back to her locker as Finn smiles and backs away slowly until turning completely and leaving. They both fade away and Finn continues to stare confusingly at them. He hears someone calling his name from behind. It was Joe.

Finn smiles and turns to face him But Joe walks off to the side to speak to another Finn.

Joe: Listen Quinn and I are sort splitting apart, I want to move on, but with her track record, who do I do that without ending up like Artie?

Finn: Well, be straight with her. Do not go about it behind her back like what your sort of doing right now.

Joe: Hey, leave the Judging up to Jesus, Thanks man.

Joe turns and walks away. And then they too both Fade.

Finn starts walking again passing by some bath rooms.

Jake Puckerman comes out of one and into the hall.

Jake: I can't do this, I can't act or sing, or dance, they'll laugh at me.

Finn: So?

Jake: So they'll laugh at me.

Finn: Then let them laugh at you, you think they didn't laugh at me, I showed them that I wasn't going to back down, that I was going to do something I wanted to do.

Jake looked away.

Finn: Your family is out there right now, waiting to see you on stage in that greaser outfit. Don't let them down, don't let me down.

Finn half smiled. And they faded.

Finn: I wanted to apologize.

Finn turned around and saw himself and Becky.

Finn: I didn't exactly know about your crush on me, and if I had I would definitely have spent Valentine's Day.

Becky: Let it go Hudson, you lost your chance with this sweet piece of booty and you won't be able to get a new one.

Finn: Like I said before Becky I'm sor-

Becky: I have a boyfriend now and he'll murder you if he sees you talking to me.

Finn: Oh, ah, good for you. Um, good luck.

Finn left Becky.

Becky: He's so dreamy.

Finn brought his hand to his head scratching it.

Matt: Finn?

Finn faced the original direction he was going to see his old friend Matt.

Finn: Hey, Matt.

Matt: Listen you're kind of the leader of our team and I need some help with breaking this bad news.

Finn frowned.

Matt: I'm moving.

Finn: What?

Matt: Some problems arose at home, I have to leave, I have to get away.

Finn: Listen Matt, If you need to do this, then we all understand, I'll tell them you had to move, that your family made you, I won't tell them anything if you don't want me too.

Matt nodded: Thanks.

Finn: Of course, we'll miss you.

Matt: And I'll miss you.

They faded away and Finn began to walk again, He walked over to a more open part of the school passing by the all glass offices.

Kitty: Recast me, I don't give a flag about it, let Dottie play Patty VirtualPenis's for all I care,

Finn: You know why I picked you Kitty,

Kitty: Why not my afternoon did just clear up.

Finn: Because you're vicious, and you try hard to be mean, this character is so iconic for that very reason; I can't imagine giving the character to anyone else.

Kitty looks at Finn in disgust: Give me that costume; you're lucky I'm sucker for compliments.

Kitty turned and left as Finn smiled and followed her.

Finn stared at the moment then turned facing Lauren.

Lauren: Hey Hudson, quick Q, What's Puck into?

Finn: What?

Lauren: I've finally decided to give the poor puppy a gift, these amazing jugs that I smuggle in my shirt every day, but I want to surprise him, so I need some sex tips.

Finn: Me and Puck are best friends but we don't really go into details about those kinds of things.

Lauren: Whatever.

Finn: Hey, um, learn something about him.

Lauren: What?

Finn: If you learn something about him, he doesn't really tell a lot of people, you should surprise him.

Lauren: I'll try that.

Lauren left Finn behind.

Finn backed up to a wall then turned to see Unique come out of one of the offices.

Finn: Unique!

Unique: No one will ever get it Finn.

Finn: Please, just, talk to me; forget what everyone else is saying.

Unique: I am a girl, why is it so hard for everyone to get that?

Finn: I think the rest of the world is too blind to see a beautiful, _Unique_, girl like you, and someone has to be the first to step up.

Unique: It's so unfair, why does it have to be me?

Finn: I asked the same thing.

Finn looked at the memory, so moved by his own words.

Rory walked by him and to his locker as Finn followed.

Rory seemed a little sad as he cleaned out his locker. And walked away from it.

Rory: What are you doing here?

Finn: Did you think I forgot?

Rory: Everyone else did. And I really didn't expect you to be out of bed so soon.

Finn: Just because I just broke Rachel's and my own heart yesterday, I had to go see my friend off.

Rory smiled: Thanks, I hope, you stay safe, I hear the war is very dangerous, and-

Finn: Don't worry about me Rory, I'll be fine.

They start walking again.

Rory: I don't want to go yet. I don't leave everyone here. I made a lot of friends and now I won't get to see them again.

Finn: Your gonna be fine dude, you get to go home.

Rory nodded as they continued walking.

Finn: I friends requested you on Facebook.

Rory smiled and Finn returned the smile.

And they faded as well.

Finn began to walk, again, out to the football stadium.

Hey looked down the field at the goal post and saw much younger version of himself. Finn walked over to him.

10 year old Finn stared out at the stands alone, until someone threw a football at his head.

Finn: Ow,

Finn turned around and faced 10 year old Dave Karofsky.

Dave: You are such a dork.

Finn: I've been waiting for you since 3.

Dave: My dad made me do some chores first.

Finn: Well come on. Before the titans come back to take over the field.

Dave smiled and grabbed the football form Finn.

Finn: Hey

Dave: My ball.

Finn: One day, I'm going to be quarterback, just you wait.

Dave: If you are then I'll gladly back you up, but until then go long.

Dave tossed the football to Finn and they faded away.

Finn walked back toward the school and saw Beiste in the sidelines.

Beiste: Finn calm down, I promised Will I'd help you out, now if you need greasers for they play I'll get you greasers.

Finn: Thanks coach.

Beiste: Your gonna be really good at this pumpkin, don't let me down.

Finn began to tear up as they faded away.

Finn got control of himself and walked back to the school walking by the locker rooms.

Ryder: No way.

Finn: Ryder.

Ryder: No, I'm not doing this they destroyed me. They played with my feelings and kicked me when I was being most vulnerable, and you expect me to go back? You said this was going to be a place where I belong where I feel safe.

Finn: It is Ryder, it always will be. I'm gonna look after you, I promise you won't get hurt.

Finn hugged him.

And they faded as well.

Finn walked toward the cafeteria stopping by the back entrance.

Marley: Finn.

Finn smiled: Hey,

Marley walked by him and to another Finn behind him.

Finn: Marley right?

Marley: Yeah, um, I wanted to talk to you.

Finn: What about?

Marley: I'm going to need some time from the play off, for a week.

Finn: Said our leading actress, it's kinda hard to give you time off from the play, I mean people are gonna notice that Olivia newton john isn't in grease.

Marley: I play sandy.

Finn: the point is your kind of important.

Marley: My mom just went to the doctor, she's been having some trouble at work, and she won't be back for a few months, I need to be home to help her, I.

Finn: Okay, okay, but I won't let you give this up. I'll take care of your mom, every day, as much as you need me too, even after the play, how's that?

Marley: You're the director I-

Finn: I'm doing it.

Marley smiled: Thank you.

And walked away.

Finn continued walking again by the offices.

Emma walked out from her office.

Emma: Oh, Hello Finn.

Finn smiled as another Finn carrying a backpack turned quickly.

Finn: Hi Miss Pillsbury.

Emma: How are you,

Finn: I'm doing good, Me and Rachel have been dating for a few months again and I'm a little sore down there but That's normal right?

Emma: And Mr. Schuester?

Finn: He's super excited about sectionals and sort of said he wished you were going. We all did. You were sort of our mom in a weird way, because other than Mr. Schuester you were the only one to actually care about us.

Emma: I wish I could go, I really do. But things have been getting really busy at home. I'm very sorry.

Finn: Well, next time, we always have next time.

Finn smiled.

Finn: I have to go to geology class now,

Emma: It's Geography Finn.

Finn parted his ways with Emma. And they memory faded.

Finn continued passing Sue's office.

Sue came out form it.

Sue: Hudson!

Finn turned and saw her walking toward another him.

Sue: You can't do this Hudson I won fair and square.

Finn: No you lost fair and square, Sorry Sue but the choir will forever belong to the glee club.

Sue: You are worthy adversary Hudson.

Sue turns and walks away.

Finn walked back toward the choir room. Still no one was there he decided to sit down. He looked around.

Mike: Come on Finn, You have to try.

Finn: I am dude; you don't get how hard this dancing thing is.

Mike: You're putting up excuses for yourself Finn. Don't that.

Mike patted him on the back and helped nail the dance move successfully this time.

Finn smiled: I can't believe it,

Mike: All you.

Finn: Rachel's gonna be so-

They faded before he could finish

Finn: Wait!

They faded away and Brittany appears in front of the white board, writing a math problem.-

Brittany: Okay first of all, this is called a dash, and you use this to dash on over to the answer. And these mini t's you use these when you're talking about skirts or bunnies.

Finn: Brittany slow down, you're going really fast.

Finn looked over at himself who was taking notes.

Brittany: If you wanna be number one in the class Finn you gotta learn how to buckle down and not talk back, that's why I'm getting a d in everything except English.

Finn looked confused and away from Brittany.

Brittany: If you have just pout and show them your boobs.

Finn laughed as they faded away.

Santana walked into the choir room.

She walked over to a chair and sat down and began crying.

Finn: Santana!

Finn looked over at himself at the doorway.

Finn: What was that back there?

Santana: My life is ruined. It's all over and it's all your fault.

Finn: Mr. Schue told me what happened. I never wanted this, I never wanted to ruin your life. Santana?

He walked closer to her.

Santana: I don't think I can ever forgive you.

Santana got up and ran from the choir room.

Finn began to cry at the memory.

Sam: Really Finn, this meant a lot.

Sam and Finn walked into the choir room together.

Sam: To just open up your home like that is so nice, not even people at my church had the same decency.

Finn: Well we needed you so it's not completely Christian.

Sam: It still means the world to me.

Sam stopped him: Whatever you need, I'm there for you.

Finn smiled

Finn: Sam?

Artie: One last try.

Finn: Artie no way, I already got in trouble for this.

Artie: Exactly there's no way you can get kicked off the football team again. There really isn't anything that you have left to lose.

Finn: Huh, you're right. Okay, what's your plan?

Artie: I thought you would come up with one.

Finn: Do you really want me to come up with a plan that'll work.

Artie: You're a good leader Finn, your plans work more often than you think.

Finn smiled and nodded approvingly as he pushed Artie from the Choir room.

Tina was at the piano crying on it.

Finn walked in.

Finn: Oh, Um sorry, I thought Rachel was in hear practicing again.

Tina looks up.

Tina: No I'm sorry.

Finn: Tina, what's wrong?

Tina: Art- I broke Artie's trust.

Finn: What did you do?

Tina: I was lying about my stutter.

Finn: He wanted you to have a stutter?

Tina: He said it made a bond between us.

Finn: He really loves you Tina, then he's still going to love you no matter what. It's sort of what the club taught me so far.

Tina cleaned her tears and stood.

Tina: Does Rachel really practice crying.

Finn: I did walk in on her once, she kept-

They faded away.

Finn: Come on Mercedes, we can work.

Mercedes: No Hudson, no we won't.

Finn: You let Puck do it.

Mercedes: I was an insecure sophomore, now as a jucilcious junior, I have a lot more respect for myself. And I'm not going to get caught up in another love triangle.

Finn: Rachel knows I have a thing for powerful singers, I'd think she'd buy it.

Mercedes: If you still like her Finn why don't you get her back?

Finn: This isn't about liking her; it's about her getting over me. I don't want her to waste my time on me when I'm not interested; She deserves more.

Mercedes smiles and they fade away.

Finn: No!

Quinn: God Finn, just stop.

Finn looked behind him to see Quinn getting out of her seat.

Quinn: I get it, I hurt you, but how dare you start to judge who I date.

Finn: I'm just trying to look out for you.

Quinn: I know, and I appreciate that. But you don't have to take care of me. I'm going to be okay.

Finn smiled as they faded.

Puck: It's not too late. I'm only saying this because I have 100% confirmation you aren't gay, but you could still shack up with me in L.A.

Finn: Thanks Puck, but, the Army is the way for me.

Puck: I feel like wimp.

Finn: Why?

Puck: Last week I was crying about just going to L.A. all alone and now here you are ready to go to war. Freaking war. I used to think I was the baddest badass around here, but between you and me. You're going down as number one.

Finn smiled.

Puck: Don't let it go to your dude.

Puck patted his back and they faded.

Will: Great Idea

Finn: Really.

Will: It's fits with this year's theme and are great songs.

Finn: Thanks.

Will: Thanks for meeting with me before you head out on your vacation Finn,

Finn: I'm just glad you asked me to come up with the set list.

Will: It's a shame you won't be there this weekend.

Finn: Tell them I love them, I know sort of stepping across boundaries but I really do.

Will: Of course I will.

Finn: See you later.

Will: Goodbye Finn.

Finn back out of the choir room as Will watches him leave and fades away.

Kurt was walking about in the choir room.

Finn: I heard it well.

Kurt turned and faced Finn.

Kurt: It did, the doctor said he's cancer free.

Finn: Sorry I couldn't be there.

Kurt: You were busy,

Finn: Still not an excuse to miss your dad's appointment.

Kurt: Our, dad understands.

Finn smiled.

Kurt: He did miss you though, and your mom could have used you too.

Finn: Why don't we go home you could make us one of those organic dinners before I head up to Canada for spring break?

Finn grabbed Kurt and rubbed his shoulder as they left the choir room.

He watched them leave.

Rachel appeared in the choir room She paced back and forth. She took her phone out and dialed.

Finn appeared answering his.

Finn: Hello?

Rachel: Finn, it' Rachel.

Finn: Hey, sorry, driving up to Canada right now, and didn't really look at the name.

Rachel: Of course, I hope you have fun.

Finn: Did you hear, the new directions won regionals?

Rachel: Really, I didn't hear, I'm so happy and proud of you.

Finn: Things are really looking up Rachel.

Rachel cleaned a tear from her check and nodded even though she couldn't see him.

Rachel: They are, they really are.

Finn: Are you okay?

Rachel: I haven't heard about my part for Funny Girl yet. Maybe, maybe I didn't get it,

Finn: You got the part trust me, I know you got the part.

Rachel: I miss you so much.

Finn: Me too,

Rachel: You know I love you right, I really do, I love you Finn.

Finn: I never stopped Rachel.

Rachel smiled and let a few more tears fall when she moved her phone and looked at the screen.

Rachel: Someone's calling. I think it's for Funny Girl.

Finn: Get it, hurry, and let me know when your first show is, I'll be there.

Finn and Rachel hung up and faded away.

Finn sat in his favorite spot in the choir room and admired the room. When he heard someone walk in. It was Lillian Adler.

Finn: You, can't

Lillian: Hello dear.

Finn: Hi. What are you doing here?

Lillian: I'm waiting for my glee club to come home. You?

Finn: The same thing.

Lillian: Well, we can wait together.

Finn brought his hands to his face.

Finn: Am I dead?

Lillian looked at him and frowned and nodded.

Finn: I'm dead.

He starts to cry.

Finn: I can't, I can't, I'm not ready, Rachel, and Kurt, and my mom, my dad, new directions, they need me. I need them.

Finn got up, angered.

Finn: I'm not ready, it's not fair.

Lillian: I know sweetie, I know it's not fair.

Finn: No! No I'm going back, I want to go back.

Lillian: It's not something you could go back from.

Finn stomped: I don't care.

He slammed his fist on the piano, and stood in silence a bit longer, then walked back over to sit next to Lillian.

Finn: What do we do?

Lillian: Once everyone you love is ready, they'll come to you, and wait with you, and then we go somewhere else.

Finn: Where?

Lillian: I don't know.

Finn began to cry again.

Finn: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.

Lillian grabbed him and let him cry.

Lillian: It's gonna be okay, everyone will be okay.

Finn cried into Lillian's shoulder and waits till he sees his friends again, one day.


End file.
